When the Sun Goes Down
by Ellopoppet
Summary: Ron has been missing since the war ended 8 years ago. Ginny is still only seeing Harry, and Hermione is married to a drug abuser who beats her and her daughter. But when Ron finally returns, while he be Hermione's knight in shinning armour again?
1. Headstong

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize...though I do own the BBQ Frito's I am currently eating... :)

Summary: Ron has been missing since the war ended 8 years ago. Ginny is still only seeing Harry, and Hermione is married to a drug abuser who beats her and her

daughter. But when Ron finally returns, while he be Hermione's knight in shinning armour again?

Chapter 1: Headstrong

"CRUCI-AAAARRRRGGGGHHH!" Came a deep male voice. Ginny whipped around, her chocolate brown eyes wide as saucers. "Ginny MOVE!" Someone screamed and

pushed her out of the way. Harry. She grimaced in pain as her bad ankle landed on a rock. "Are you all right?" He asked breathing hard. "Yes" She said as she looked behind

him. Advancing slowly towards them, was Lucius Malfoy. "Ginny, leave this to me, go help Luna!" He said as he saw the blonde girl fighting with two Death Eaters. She

nodded and got up quickly running to Luna who had scratches everywhere. "REDUCTO! AVADA KEDAVRA!" Ginny shouted as one of them sent a spell at Luna, the other

one had fallen to the ground, dead. She circled around the other Death Eater and called out to him. "Hey FATTY!" Goyle turned to her and Luna got her chance to stun him.

She muttered another spell and cords flew out of her wand and wrapped around the stunned man. They looked at each other and ran in opposite directions. Ginny saw Draco

Malfoy and Harry in an intense battle. She looked at him and furrowed her brow. This should be her battle, not his. "Harry you go! This is up to me!" She yelled. He nodded

and Lucius turned to her. "Ginny Weasley... the girl who opened the Chamber of Secrets... It is good to see you again...alive..." He said with a sneer. She glared at him

and yelled out a curse which began her battle with him.

Hermione looked at the Death Eater she was fighting with. She was doing well, but everything had suddenly gone quiet. She looked at where everyone was looking, it was

like time had stopped as Harry and Voldemort threw insults at each other. They began to throw curses at one another and everyone went back to fighting. Though what

Voldemort did not know, was that Harry was hiding his father's wand in his sleeve. "CRUCIO!" Karkaroff yelled as he pointed his wand at Hermione. She screamed in pain

as she was thrown back, her wand landing far from her. She was on the ground screaming louder than ever. Karkaroff slowly walking to her. He stopped the curse and

smirked. Her eyes widened. This was it, she was gonna die here. He pointed his wand at her and opened his mouth, but before he had even started the incantation, Ron

pushed him from the side and ran towards her. Karkaroff lying feet from them, unmoving. Had Ron knocked him out? A big explosion got everyone's attention as they heard

Harry scream. The wave of air went miles on as the explosion made nearly everyone go temporarily deaf. At this point Hermione realized what Karkaroff had been doing, he

had only been faking it. He pointed his wand at Ron who was in front of her and her eyes widened. "RON LOOK OUT!" But it was too late, Ron dissapeared from in front of

her and she only hoped he had Dissaparated, but her heart knew this couldn't be possible, because her mind was telling her you couldn't Apparate or Dissaparate on

Hogwarts' grounds. She ran to her wand as tears streamed down her face and glared at him. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" She screamed and fell to her knees to cry as he fell

dead. Minutes later, she began to hear people cheer, and she knew they had won, but she didn't care. Ron was gone. She looked down as she cried, her hair hiding her

face from view. People around her were either hugging and kissing or crying. Everyone began to whistle as Harry and Ginny kissed. When they broke apart they looked

around, searching for Ron and Hermione. They spotted Hermione and worried she was hurt, ran over to her. "Hermione we won!...What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Asked

Ginny. She only shook her head, and Harry realized it. "Oh no...Hermione, please tell me Ron isn't dead..." Said Harry, tears starting to show up in his green eyes. "I

don't know...Karkaroff muttered something and Ron dissapeared..." She wailed. "No...no..no, he must have Dissaparated.." Ginny said, trying to convince herself that her

brother wasn't lost or gone. But Harry shook her head. Soon her family began to ask about him and Harry told them as she and Hermione cried on each other. Mrs.

Weasley let out a cry of anguish and began to sob as Mr. Weasley held her.

They held a ceremony for the casualties, and Ron had been included somewhat. Ginny opened her eyes and looked around, it was dark and she was very warm. She was

in her apartment and it had only been a nightmare, the nightmare of the day they lost Ron. She wiped a few stray tears and got up to get ready for work.

------------------------------------------

Hermione held her daughter, Gabriella, thousands of miles away as they cried. He had finally gone to bed, after beating her and raping her. She no longer believed in magic,

she no longer had contact with those in Europe. Her wand was hidden under a floorboard in her room. No, in their room. Hermione had married a muggle named John.

It was the biggest mistake of her life, he beat her and raped her whenever he wanted or whenever he got drunk. But Hermione couldn't leave him, she didn't have the

courage to. And she had a daughter with him. Gabriella who was 4, had brown straight hair, and hazel eyes. She was Hermione's pride and joy, because she was just as

smart as she had been at Gabriella's age. "Shh honey, don't be loud or he'll wake up and be mad" Said Hermione. Gabby nodded and soon drifted off to sleep. Soon after,

Hermione decided to go to bed. But laying down as far away possible from him. Tears streaming down her face. She missed England so much, but that was her past and

that was all. With a sigh she closed her eyes.

------------------------------------------

Harry apparated into the Daily Prophet and walked further in. He stopped before reaching the door of the Editor and went to the secretarie's desk. "Miss. Habbott" he said

smiling. The blonde smiled. "Mr. Potter, lovely to see you. Ms. Weasley is waiting for you. Go right in" Said the pretty blonde with a smile. He nodded and gave her a

'thanks' before going in. Ginny looked up, her smile brightened and she got up to walk around the desk and place a kiss on his lips. "How has your day been so far?" She

asked as they sat toquether in a small blue couch she had in her office. Yes, Ginevra Weasley, youngest and only daughter, had become editor for the Daily Prophet.

"Been good, tired. Being an Auror isn't as much fun as I thought it would be" Said Harry with a grin. "Of course it wouldn't be. There's no more big bad men for you to

chase" She said cooing him sweetly. He smiled and leaned his head on his shoulder. She smiled and looked up as an owl tapped her window. Harry sighed, he hated

interruptions when he was with Ginny. She got up with a giggle and opened the window to let the owl in. She took the letter from his beak and gave him a treat. He flew off

and she closed the window. "Whar is it? Your mom want us over for dinner?" He asked as she smiled when she saw it was from her mom. She opened it and began to

read, her smile faded and she put her hand over her mouth as tears welled up in her brown eyes. Harry's smile faded as well. "Ginny? Ginny what's wrong?" He asked.

She looked up, "Ron's been found..."

A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but this will be the only one, from now on they will all be long and more detailed. Review please!

-Ellopoppet


	2. Right Kind of Wrong

Disclaimer: Don't own characters, except Gabby, and the plot... and..um... the gum I'm chewing!... :)

Chapter 2: Right kind of Wrong

She opened it and began to read, her smile faded and she put her hand over her mouth as tears welled up in her brown eyes. Harry's smile faded as well. "Ginny? Ginny

what's wrong?" He asked. She looked up, "Ron's been found..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry stood up right away. Ginny handed him the letter and walked around her desk to grab her purse. "Come on." She said and Harry nodded as he followed. "Hannah

cancel all my meetings today." She said as she stopped at her secretary's desk. "Yes Miss. Weasley, is everything all right?" She asked as Ginny rushed off. "I'll tell you

later!" Ginny called out and Dissaparated along with Harry. They Apparated at the Burrow with a 'pop' and ran in. "Mum? Dad?" Ginny called out. Fred walked in from the

kitchen. "They're at St. Mungos waiting for us." He said. Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed harshly. "Mum could have said that in her letter!" She said and Harry walked over

to her. "Ginny calm down. Let's go over there" Said Harry, he looked up at Fred and nodded, who nodded back and Dissaparated off to St. Mungos. Harry wrapped his

arms around Ginny and Dissaparated as well. The whole family (even Percy) was there. Ginny ran to her mother's arms and began to cry. Molly held her daughter as Harry

went over to Mr. Weasley and shook hands with him. He took a seat and put his face in his hands. 8 years. He had not seen his best friend in 8 years and now here he

was, standing inside the same building, and he didn't even know how he was. Truth was, though Harry had Ginny, he felt so alone, losing Ron and Hermione had been the

worst thing to happen to him, next to his parents and Sirius dying. He began to remember the last day he had seen them.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing in the boys' dormitory. No one wanted to say anything and break the last comfortable silence they would have that day, or maybe

for the rest of their lives. Dumbledore knew of the Death Eaters secret plans to attack the school, and though the Death Eaters did not know this, everyone inside the

school did. Hermione finally couldn't stand it. She looked up and felt the tears flow down freely. "Please be careful, both of you. I couldn't stand it if I lost either of you.."

Said Hermione as she wiped the tears away. "We've stuck with each other throughout seven years, through the good times and the bad. Let's finish it shall we?" Ron

followed with a smile as though he had already come out victorious. Harry looked at them and opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't find the words. He smiled at

them and finally was able to talk. "There's no one I'd rather go fight with than you two. Thank you. For everything you're done. And if I don't live through this-" He began.

"Harry you will!" Hermione interrupted and Ron nodded. He smiled at her and patted her shoulder. "If I don't live through this, take care of Ginny, and get married, and have

a happy life, and whatever you do, don't blame yourselves. It's not a good way to live your life. Thank you both." He said and pulled them into a hug where Hermione began

to cry and Ron was sure he would soon too. Though Harry only smiled. He had lost his parents and godfather, but he had been blessed with the best friends anyone could

ask for. Suddenly McGonagall's Patronus appeared and they pulled apart. "That's the signal. Time to go." Harry said and they all walked to the Entrance Hall where people

were waiting. Harry walked forward, he would be the first one to walk out the door. Ron and Hermione would follow. As Harry looked back, he saw Ginny running to the front

of the crowd, her beautiful curly red hair flying in front of her face as she looked at him for what could be the last time. He looked at her and decided that if he lived through

this, he would tell her how he felt. He walked out the doors and saw the Death Eaters, Bellatrix and Lucius at the front. The crowd slowly parted and Voldemort walked out,

he pushed his hood back and revealed his ugly face. Hermione let out a small gasp. "So Potter, this is your defense?" Asked Voldemort mockingly. He looked at Ron.

"Yes, I remember your sister. Feisty little thing isn't she? Not to mention silly and stupid." He said. Ron glared. He was about to open his mouth to reply but Harry beat

him to it. "Don't you dare talk about Ginny like that!" Said Harry angrily. He pointed his wand up and concentrated on his non-verbal spell. his patronus flew off and into the

castle. Soon, the doors burst open and the Order of the Phoenix walked out, 7th and 6th year students behind them. They began to throw curses while Voldemort and

Harry began to battle. Voldemort dissapeared and Harry looked around. He saw Lucius Malfoy walking toward an insuspecting Ginny. "Ginny MOVE!" He yelled and

pushed her out of the way. "Are you all right?" He asked, scared for her. "Yes" She said. He saw her look up and he looked at her. "Ginny, leave this to me, go help Luna"

He said. She nodded and he saw her ran off. He spent a while battling Lucius Malfoy and after he was dead, Draco walked up. They began to throw curses at each other

and soon after Ginny joined him. "Harry, you go, this is up to me!" She called out. He nodded and ran off to help someone else, then Voldemort appeared in front of him.

Everything suddenly got quiet when Voldemort spoke. "You are going to die today Half-Blood. Just like your Mudblood mother" He sneered. Harry glared, "Does everyone

here know that you're a half-blood too. Tom?" Harry mocked back. "Die Potter!" He said and began to yell curses at him. After a few seconds Harry traded wands, and

used his father's instead. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry screamed, and his scar began to hurt, he screamed loudly and clutched his forhead as he was thrown back and

there was an explosion followed by a wave of air. A minute later Ginny helped him up with a smile. Everyone was cheering. "We did it! Harry you killed Voldemort!" She

squealed. He took her in his arms and kissed her, taking her by surprise, but she kissed him back and there were several cheers and whistles. They pulled apart and

hugged. "I love you Ginny" He said with a smile. "I love you too Harry!" Said Ginny as she hugged him tightly. They both began to look for Ron and Hermione.The only one

they could find was Hermione, the saw her on her knees and ran to her. "Hermione we won!...What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Asked Ginny as she placed her hands on the

girl's shoulders. Harry felt like his heart had stopped. "Oh no...Hermione, please tell me Ron isn't dead..." Said Harry, tears starting to show up in his green eyes. "I don't

know...Karkaroff muttered something and Ron dissapeared..." She wailed. "No...no..no, he must have Dissaparated.." Ginny said, trying to convince herself that her

brother wasn't lost or gone. But Harry shook his head. He knew they had lost Ron, not to death, but to time. That same night, Harry marched up the steps to his dormitory,

looking for Hermione. But there was no one. He walked downstairs and asked Ginny if she could look for her. She was not at the celebration in the Great Hall, Library or

any classroom. She nodded and walked up to the tower, looking for Hermione. She came back downstairs with tears in her eyes. "Harry her stuff is gone!" She said as she

cried. And Harry felt like another piece of him had died. His two best friends were gone...

Harry had never been able to celebrate properly since that day, no matter what. A healer walked out and looked at them. "He's awake, he's fine. You may see him, but

please don't overexcite him" She warned. They nodded and rushed in. Mrs. Weasley let out a loud howl and wrapped her arms around her son. "My baby! Oh my baby!"

She sobbed. Ron hugged her back as tears ran down his long nose. After they had all hugged him he looked at Harry and a large grin broke out on his face. They hugged

and Harry felt tears well up in his eyes. He pulled back and looked at Ron who looked around confused. "Where's Hermione?" He asked. All the family could do was look at

each other scared...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: I hope it's long, and that you like it. Thank you so much to my reviewers. I feel special. I will thank you in the next chapter!

Much love.

Ellopoppet.


	3. Learning the Truth

**A/N:** Hello my darling readers! I am so sorry that I hadn't updated but my computer was acting odd and I hadn't noticed how ugly the chapters were and then I noticed my word program was gone and yeah. Then I just found out that it is illegal to thank you in the chapters. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in the Potter universe, just the plot. 

**Chapter 3:** Learning the Truth

**WARNING:** This chapter contains a rather strong scene with language and violence.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_He pulled back and looked at Ron who looked around confused. "Where's Hermione?" _

_He asked. All the family could do was look at each other scared…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny and Harry looked at each other. How were they supposed to tell Ron that they

hadn't seen Hermione since the last battle? Everyone was silent. The red head on the bed

decided to speak. "She's not, dead is she?" He asked, feeling his heart beating faster than

normal. Harry decided he should take over. "No. Ron…" Harry began, but stopped. He

didn't know how to tell him that the love of his life was gone. "Ron, we haven't seen

Hermione since the last battle. She came out alive, but when you disappeared. She left."

He explained. A large tear slid down Ron's freckled cheek. "But haven't you tried to

reach her by owls?" He asked as more tears came. The family looked at each other and

walked out, this was something Harry and Ron alone needed to talk about. Harry shook

his head at Ron's question. "It's not that we haven't tried, it's just. We can't find her…"

He said looking at his best friend. Ron only felt more tears fall. "Okay. Listen Harry, I

know you all want to know where I've been. But right now I can't talk about it. Give me

time, and when I'm ready I will tell you." Said Ron, looking out the window of the room.

Harry nodded and looked up as a nurse walked in. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley needs to take

his medicine and rest, you may comeback later or tomorrow if you wish." Said the

motherly looking nurse. Harry nodded, smiled at Ron and walked out. When Harry shut

the door behind him, the Weasleys all walked over to him. "How is he?" Asked Mr.

Weasley, Harry looked up "He'll need some time. But meanwhile we have to try to

contact Hermione again." They all nodded and began to leave. Ginny took Harry's hand

and they Dissaparated.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A new dawn came, and with it, the birds singing. Hermione opened her brown eyes and

looked beside her, as usual, her husband had gone early to work and she was left alone

with her daughter all day, which was just fine with her. She stood up, and walked into her

bathroom, inspecting the bruises on her neck and body. Remembering the events of last

night.

_John came home drunk from the bar where he usually went to with his co-workers. _

_Hermione had left food in the microwave, but it was cold and she had left a note telling _

_him to heat it up when he got it. He was quickly angered by this, she should be here _

_serving him, he went and worked everyday to pay for the bills and food. He walked into _

_their bedroom and looked at her sleeping. He grabbed a glass on his nightstand and _

_threw it to the floor where it shattered and woke her up. "You idiot! Why is my food _

_cold?" He yelled at her. She looked at him and stood up. "You're home late! I wasn't _

_gonna stay awake and wait for you all night!" She said pointing to the clock by their _

_television which read 1:37. "Go heat it up!" He yelled. She glared at him and raised her _

_chin defiantly. "No!" He walked over to her, pulled his hand in front of himself and _

_backhanded her. She fell to the floor with a cry and backed away from him. "I said go _

_heat it up!" He yelled again. This time, Hermione got up and walked over to the kitchen. _

_With small sobs, she began to heat up his leftover food. He walked in and decided he _

_didn't want to eat anymore. He walked over by her and shoved the plates from the _

_counter down and they broke making a loud noise. "You stupid whore! You need to make _

_yourself useful!" He yelled. John raised his hand to strike her again and this time she _

_tried to cover herself up and they began to struggle. Knocking over several things in their _

_way, and making loud noises. Upstairs, Gabriella hugged her teddy bear as she ran into _

_her closet. She placed herself in the back and began to cry, rocking herself back and _

_forth. Though she was only 4, Gabby knew what was going on and what was happening _

_to her mom. She heard her scream louder and buried her face in her teddy bear. _

_Hermione screamed as he dragged her by her hair on the floor. John straddled her so she _

_wouldn't escape and ripped her clothing off. Hermione could only cry as he raped her _

_over and over. Because every time she tried to get him off her, or tried to get, he would _

_hit her again. He laughed as he got up and went to his bedroom. "You're not even useful _

_for sex anymore" He called out over his shoulder. Hermione lay on the floor for a long _

_time before she got her clothes or what was left of them back on. She knew Gabby must _

_be awake so she walked up to her daughter's bedroom. When she didn't see the little girl _

_in her bed, she walked into her closet and found her clutching her teddy bear. Hermione _

_opened her arms as she cried and Gabby ran into them. They went over to her bed and _

_sat crying together until they were sure he was asleep. _

Hermione wiped a few tears that had escaped while she relived the horrible memory of

the previous night. She had so many bruises. But she couldn't let anyone see her in this

state, so she grabbed some of her concealer and began to cover up her bruises. A bit later,

she was done and ready to go make breakfast for her daughter, and clean the mess she

was sure was in the kitchen. This was an ordinary day for her, and something that now

became nearly an everyday routine.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny walked into her apartment that night and sank into her couch. Ron was back, but to

make a full recovery, she knew he would need Hermione. Ginny had tried to contact the

girl so many times, but her owls always came back with the letters days after she had sent

them. This told Ginny that Hermione must be far away. She would have to ask Harry and

her family to help her look for her friend. She needed to know how she was, or even if

she was still alive. It was a possibility that she wasn't. But Ginny wasn't about to give up.

With a yawn she got up and dressed for bed, deciding that tomorrow she would call in a

few favors and try to find Hermione.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N:** What do you guys think? I hope it wasn't that bad and once again, I'm sorry I hadn't gotten a chance to update. Though now I will update every 4 days, and if not, every Saturday. Much love,

-Ellopoppet.


End file.
